


Runaway With Me - MingKit

by Thai BL (bbydn13)



Category: Thai BL - Fandom, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: 2 Moons The Series, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aside from S1 Pha - he is now Dun, Bullying, Gen, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kit Is Underaged in first three chapters, M/M, Multi, Season 1 Cast, legal age 21 in this AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbydn13/pseuds/Thai%20BL
Summary: "Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Phana asked.Kit looked at Ming - they nodded."You're parents are going to kill me for doing this." Phana groaned but signed the paperwork."I guess this means we're husbands?" Ming asked looking at Kit after Phana handed them the papers.Kit nodded.
Relationships: Forth Jaturapoom Jamornhum/Pha Phana Kongthanin, Ming Mingkwan Daichapanya/Kit Mongkol Intochar, Yo Wayo Panitchayasawad/Beam Baramee Vongviphan
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue / Intro

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: (Kit's real name is Mongkol) Kit's Father is homophobic. So is everyone at their college.  
> Ming and Kit are in a Dom/Sub relationship that is NON-SEXUAL. Somethings they do are a bit questionable - but make sense for them and their relationship. Kit doesn't call Ming anything (for now) - just calls him "Ming". Ming has millions of names for Kit "baby/baby boy/little one/etc".  
> Mentions of the dom/sub dynamic used (more towards the end - more about how Kit is feeling - not explicit but hinted).

(Kit is 17 in this first chapter)

_**Prologue: "They say we're too young now to amount to anything else..."** _

** 3rd POV. **

Christmas Eve dinner was the number one holiday tradition in the Intochar Family. You could not avoid it, no matter how hard you tried to. Even Pring couldn't get out of it. She was in the hospital having a baby last year - the family ate dinner in the cafeteria so they would still be all together. The Intochar's (parents) are a bit too controlling when it comes to their Christmas dinners. If you do not show up - you're disowned. Simple as that. If you bring people from outside the family, you have to tell the family - 6 MONTHS in advance. Your guest also has to be APPROVED by the family (mainly by the parents). If they are NOT approved - they are not allowed to attend dinner. 

It's strict, controlling, and borderline toxic. But that's just how the Intochar family is. 

Kit, the youngest of all of the Intochar's 11 children (biological and adopted). He requested early in the year, to bring his 'best friend' to their family dinner. His parents immediately loved Ming - so did Kit's (7) sisters and (3) brothers. Ming was granted access to join their dinner at the end of the year.

_\- after dinner - gift time -_

"You want to do what?!" Kit's father was angry and in shock when Kit opened his gift from Ming.

Kit had tears threatening to fall. He was shocked by Ming's gift. Ming smiled softly and held Kit's hand. 

"You don't have to answer now. I just couldn't keep hiding this from you..." Ming said - referring to the ring box on Kit's lap.

Kit nodded understanding. He looked over at his father.

"Why are you mad? I told you he was my boyfriend when I asked if he could come to dinner in March." Kit was confused why is Father was so... angry about Ming proposing. 

"You said he was your 'best friend'. Nothing about being--- being fags!" Mr. Intochar yelled.

Mrs. Intochar, BamBam, Nichkhun, and Ten quickly rushed Mr. Intochar into another room. They could tell this wasn't going to end well for Kit if he was still in the room. 

Pring and Sara came over to their baby-brother and his boyfriend.

"Don't listen to him, he just doesn't understand it. I fully support you two getting married. And I'm sure mom does too. Please don't take his anger to heart." Pring hugged Kit - who started crying. While Sara sat beside Ming and tried to explain how old-school and closed-minded their father is.

Ming smiled sadly. "It's ok. It's not like he can stop us - I mean if Kit says 'yes' of course."

Kit smiled softly - grabbing Ming's hand (while still hugging his sister). 

"Ming... let's get married." 

*** I am using Thai-Kpop singers as NAMES only! They are not in any way related to the idols other than name/age! ***

** Main Characters  **

**Ming:** 23 - Engineering Student - Kit's Boyfriend/Fiance - Bisexual/Cis-Male - Forth's Brother

 **Kit:** 19 - Medical Student - Ming's Boyfriend/Fiance - Gay-Asexual/NonBinary (He/They) - Youngest of 12 Kids

 **Forth:** 26 - Engineering CEO - Phana's Husband - Bisexual/Cis-Male - Ming's Brother

 **Pha** : 25 - Surgeon - Forth's Husband - Bisexual/Cis-Male - Wayo's Brother - Kit's best friend

 **Beam** : 22 - Medical Student - Wayo's boyfriend - Panromantic/Cis-Male - Kit's best friend

 **Yo:** 21 - Culinary/Baking Student - Beam's boyfriend - Undecided-Asexual/Gender Queer (he/they) - Ming's best friend

** Kit's (10) Siblings **

**Pring:** 35 - Accountant - 3 Kids - Married - Straight/Cis-Female - Oldest Sister - Biological Child

 **Nichkhun:** 32- Engineer - Single - Straight/Cis-Male - Oldest Brother - Biological Child

 **Sara:** 30 - Head Surgeon - Married - Lesbian/Cis-Female - 2nd Oldest Sister - Adopted Child

 **Mintty** : 26 - CEO/Lawyer - Single - Bisexual/Gender-Fluid (She/They) - 3rd Oldest Sister - Adopted Child

 **Sorn** : 24 - Musician/Social Media Influencer - Single - Straight/Cis-Female - 1st Middle Sister - Biological Child

 **Ten:** 24 - Dancer and Music Teacher - Dating - Gay/Cis-Male - 2nd Middle Brother - Adopted Child

 **Lisa:** 23 - Dancer and Medical Student - Dating - Bi-Curious/Cis-Female - 3rd Middle Sister - Biological Child

 **Minnie:** 23 - Medical Student - Single - Straight/Cis-Female - 4th Middle Sister - Adopted Child

 **BamBam:** 23 - Engineering Student - Dating - Gay/Gender Fluid (He/They) - 1st Youngest Brother - Adopted Child

 **Natty** : 19 - Engineering Student - Single - Undecided/Cis-Female - 2nd Youngest Sister - Adopted Child


	2. (1) "But look around"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 Year After the Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: (Kit's real name is Mongkol) Kit's Father is homophobic. So is everyone at their school. Ming and Kit are in a Dom/Sub relationship that is NON-SEXUAL. Somethings they do are a bit questionable - but make sense for them and their relationship. Kit doesn't call Ming anything (for now) - just calls him "Ming". Ming has millions of names for Kit "baby/baby boy/little one/etc". Mentions of the dom/sub dynamic used (more towards the end - more about how Kit is feeling - not explicit but hinted).

_**Chapter 1: "But look around"** _

**1 Year After Prologue** _**(Kit is 18/Ming is 22)** _

**3rd POV.**

"Are you sure they're gonna let us join? They hate me?" Ming was scared to be back at Kit's house for Christmas dinner. Again.

"They can't stop me from coming. Mom requested me to bring you." Kit sassed back with a smile. He was nervous as well - but he was good at hiding it.

Kit has always been great at hiding his emotions. He's kept everything bottled up since he was little. His father always taught him to 'be strong, never show emotion, don't let anyone know that you are weak.' It was toxic, emotionally abusive in a way. Kit put up with it anyway. He knew what would happen if he didn't. But, Kit being the _(almost)_ genius that he is; he's kept a journal every year _(age 9-18)_ full of all his thoughts and emotions. He was never able to express himself, but these journals gave him that outlet to express himself and get rid of all those bottled-up emotions.

"How are you not scared?" Ming asked as he rested his hand on Kit's thigh. They were in the car on their way to Kit's family's house.

"I am. I really am... but it's nothing new." Kit said and looked out the window. He didn't want Ming to see his smile falter a bit by his comment.

They were three blocks away from the house when Ming pulled over to the side of the road. Kit turned to look at Ming, confused.

"What ar---"

"What's wrong?" Ming interrupted the younger.

Kit couldn't look Ming in the eyes. Something he only did when he wasn't sure how to express his true feelings. Ming sighed and gently grabbed Kit's jaw - making the smaller look up at him. That's something that makes Kit crack instantly. Kit leaned into Ming's hand and broke down crying - he didn't mean to, but his body didn't know how else to express how he feels. Ming didn't move to hug him or anything - just kept holding his jaw. It was just a mutual understanding that Kit didn't like skin-ship most of the time. But as long as Ming held his jaw or hand a hand on his leg _(doesn't matter where)_ , he was ok with it.

After five minutes, Kit was ok. He calmed down and finished crying. Ming let go of his jaw causing Kit to whine and grab his wrist.

"What's wrong baby?" Ming asked.

Kit just held Ming's hand tightly - he becomes (somewhat) non-verbal when he isn't feeling well [emotionally].

Ming smiled softly and held Kit's hand. "How are you feeling?"

Kit nodded. He was ok now.

"Do you need anything?" Ming asked - starting the car again.

Kit didn't respond - but pulled down the mirror above him.

"Bruise." Kit pouted that Ming didn't leave a bruise from grabbing his jaw.

"I couldn't baby. You didn't bring your make-up." Ming said and put his hand on Kit's leg instead.

Kit likes when Ming leaves bruises/marks on him. It helps him feel like he belongs to someone, and that someone cares about him.

Kit just pouted and looked up at Ming - his eyes big and teary still.

"Baby, I can't." Ming hated when Kit got pouty - he didn't like making him sad - but there really was nothing he could do right now.

Kit poked his own neck. "Here."  
  
  
  


_~ 20 minutes later ~_

"You made it!" Mrs. Intochar beamed and hugged her son tightly after opening the door.

"Ming! Come here too!" She said excitedly and hugged her (future) son-in-law.

Ming and Kit are still engaged from last Christmas - they're waiting a few more years before officially getting married.

"Hi Mæ̀," Both Ming and Kit said their greetings before walking into the large home.

"Kitty!" Kit heard a yell - next thing he knows, he's on the ground with someone laying on top of him.

"P'Bam!" Kit yelled and laughed as he noticed it was his older brother on top of him.

"Hi Nong. It's been too long since I've seen you!" BamBam was overdramatic and held his baby brother tightly.

"Mongkol." Mr. Intochar said from the living room. BamBam quickly got up - helping Kit up as well.

Kit looked over at his Father - a bit scared but hid it well.

"You didn't tell us you were coming this year." Mr. Intochar said - no emotion in his voice.

"I did. Mæ̀ called me in June." Kit said - his voice a BIG contrast from how small-whiny he was with Ming and BamBam just a few moments ago.

"Cut the attitude. Who's this?" Mr. Intochar asked as he looked at Ming.

"My fiance Ming. You met him last year when you kicked me out of the house." Kit said.

"Surprised he's still putting up with you." Mr. Intochar meant to mumble - Kit heard it perfectly.

Kit didn't speak much for the rest of the night after that. He only spoke when his Mom and siblings spoke to him. If Ming spoke - he just stayed silent or nodded/shook his head. He didn't even bother acknowledging his Father. Why should he?  
  
  
  


~ Opening Gifts After Dinner ~

"Kitty, Mina picked this out for you." Pring said and she helped her 1-year-old daughter walk towards Kit. It was a teddy bear that played the sound of Mina saying "I love you uncle Kitty!" and her little laugh at the end.

"Awww! Thank you so much Mina! I love it!" Kit smiled and gave the bear a big hug before giving the small toddler a hug as well.

"KiKi bebe!" Mina yelled and also gave the bear a hug.

Ming smiled at how cute the two were as they played with the teddy bear.

"You shouldn't let them near her. They'll corrupt her." Mr. Intochar commented to his eldest daughter.

"You are one to talk." She sassed and went back to talking with Ming and Kit.

Kit handed Mina back to Pring - he wasn't feeling well [emotionally] again. He looked up at Ming and tapped his arm. Ming nodded and Kit got up and went out to sit in the car for a moment.

He's great at hiding his emotions usually - but for some reason, he just couldn't hold them in today.

"You need to stop. You're hurting our son." Mrs. Intochar commented after the front door closed.

"He's no son of mine if he's going to act like a fag." Mr. Intochar said.

"He isn't the only one." Ten commented - the rest of the siblings (who identified as LGBTQ+) laughed at his comment.

"What was that?" Mr. Intochar asked.

"He isn't the only 'fag' in the family." Ten spoke up.

Mr. Intochar looked MAD.

"Who else."

Before any of them could answer - Kit came back into the house. He was too scared to sit in the car alone - it was dark and cold out there.

Ming looked at him confused - he wasn't out there for more than a few minutes - but happy he seemed to be ok.

"Are you ok?" Ming asked as Kit sat beside him.

Kit shook his head. "**Subby... I don't know why..." Kit was scared to feel so... submissive. For seemingly no reason. Ming hadn't triggered it like he usually does - it just showed up on it's own. It never does that...

* * *

**_**_** ** _Subby_** ** _: reference to Sub-Space; "That very special place the submissive or enters when they reaches a natural chemical high and/or change in mental and/or emotional balance of the brain chemistry, and state of mind._** _**Best achieved when total trust is in place with their Dominant, and one totally immerses themselves in an intense BDSM scene. Note: The sub may not be capable of making rational decisions about their safety and well-being at this point, thus it is the responsibility of the dom to provide for the welfare of their sub, this is known as. 'aftercare'. "**_

**But for MingKit it is Non-Sexual. (still part of BDSM though - but since Kit is under age they do a non-sexual form of that life-style)** _ **I am making the legal-age in this fictional universe 20.** _


	3. (2) "We worked too hard"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 Year After Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: (Kit's real name is Mongkol) Kit's Father is homophobic. So is everyone at their school. Ming and Kit are in a Dom/Sub relationship that is NON-SEXUAL. Somethings they do are a bit questionable - but make sense for them and their relationship. Mentions of the dom/sub dynamic.

**_Chapter 2: "We worked too damn hard for this just to give it up now..."_ **

**~ 1 year after** **Ch** **.1 ~**

**~ Present Day/Current Time ~**

**3rd POV.**

  
Kit walked quickly down the hall towards his first lecture of the day. Pediatrics was the topic - Kit's favorite out of all of his med classes.

Today marks the third week of his first year in college. So far things have gone pretty well. He hasn't made any friends yet, aside from a few girls that always ask him for the notes and for tutoring. Kit doesn't mind helping them - they're extremely sweet and the only people really interested in talking with the small freshman.

"Nong Kit - do you have the notes from yesterday?" Ky asked as Kit was walking.

"Yeah. Do you need it right now?" Kit asked and looked up at the older.

She nodded. "If you have time,"

Kit nodded and they walked over towards a table so Kit could get the papers out.

As Kit was getting the papers; Ming was walking towards them - he didn't know what Kit was doing with the girl- so he was a bit suspicious. Not in a toxic or possessive way; he was just scared she was flirting with his baby.

As he got closer he realized that she was just a friend and needed some notes.

"Thanks Nong. Are you free for lunch? The girls and I are going to the sushi place around the corner." Ky asked.

Kit tilted his head; thinking.

"Maybe... Let me check if I have any plans first. I'll let you know after class," Kit said.

Ming chimed in. "You can have lunch with them if you want."

Kit turned around seeing Ming about a foot away.

"Are you sure?" Kit asked.

Ming nodded. "I have a Sotus meeting at lunch; I won't be able to join you today anyway."

Kit pouted but nodded. He turned towards Ky and smiled.

"Let's meet at the gate?" Kit asked.

Ky nodded. "See you then - nice to see you Ming; it's been awhile."

_~ after school ~_

Kit was packing his books into his bag when someone grabbed his arm from behind.

"Where's your girls? I don't see them here to protect you today." Jo said.

Jo is Kit's bully. You'd think after high school his bullies would've given up? Well... Let's just say they're only getting worse now that college has started.

Kit wanted to whine in pain - thankfully he held it in. Staying absolutely silent.

Jo pushed Kit down onto the table; face first - effectively breaking his reading glasses. (Which he forgot he was wearing.)  
Kit winced as the small glass shards cutting against his cheek and eyebrow - thankfully missing his eyes - or so he thought.

Jo took his wallet - then pushed him to the ground. Stepping on Kit's stomach (surprisingly gently - but still hard).

"You have enough money today. I'll let you off easy. I expect more next time. Or else." Jo sent one kick straight to Kit's stomach before leaving the room.

Kit whined in pain - unable to get up. Or move for that matter. He tried to get up, but the pain was too much.

Kit loves pain (when it's Ming giving it to him/bdsm/consent is given) - but when it's given with ill intent, he can't handel it.

After a few minutes, his phone started ringing and blowing up with a crazy number of texts. Kit whined - trying to reach it - but he just couldn't move.

\- with Ming -

"Where's Kit?" Ming asked Ky as he saw the older walking out of the med building.

"He was still in class packing up his books. I've gotta get going - in a hurry. I'll see you later Nong." Ky quickly excused herself and ran towards the bus stop down the block.

Ming nodded as she ran away and headed up to Kit's final class. Usually he was one of the first ones out of class. So Ming was a bit concerned when Kit still hadn't shown up nearly ten minutes after the final bell.

He called, and when those wouldn't go through, he texted.

Still no response.

Ming looked into every class room, not sure which one was Kit's.  
He saw Jo walk towards him - counting a stack of cash.

"Hey - Ming, how you been? Haven't seen you around in awhile." Jo said and Ming nodded.

They used to be close friends in high school. Until Jo stole Ming's girlfriend freshman year. Since then they've been 'enemies' for lack of a better term.

"Jo. You know we aren't friends. While your here, have you seen this boy? I'm looking for him." Ming asked and showed Jo a photo of Kit that Ming had taken on their date last week.

Jo smiled. "Kit. Yeah - the slut's in the last room down the hall."

Ming nodded and headed down there.

And then what Jo said sunk in...

"Why the hell are you calling Kit a slut!?" Ming yelled.

TBC


	4. (3) "If you don't swim, you'll drown"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: (Kit's real name is Mongkol) Kit's Father is homophobic. So is everyone at Kit's school. Ming and Kit are in a Dom/Sub relationship that is NON-SEXUAL. Somethings they do are a bit questionable - but make sense for them and their relationship. Mentions of the dom/sub dynamic.

_**Chapter 3: "If you don't swim, you'll drown..."** _

**~ Present Day/Current Time ~**

**3rd POV.**

  
"Why are you calling Kit a slut!?" Ming yelled.

"Because that's what he is. Always has been; and always will be." Jo said.

Ming was furious. He wanted to punch the _boy_ in front of him.

_\- back with Kit -_

Kit fully gave up trying to move. He was in so much pain. But he couldn't figure out why. The kick and the push wasn't that hard - yet he felt like he was hit by a truck.

After a few moments, he gathered enough strength to reach his phone. Not even checking his missed calls - he clicked Ming's contact.

_ring_

_ring_

_ring_

"Kit baby! Where are you?" Ming answered - worry filled his voice.

"L...lab..." Kit coughed - it was hard to talk. The wind was literally knocked out of him.

"I'm on my way baby. Are you alright?" Ming asked - wanting to keep Kit awake/talking in case he was seriously injured.

"H...hurts... Ok tho...though," Kit mumbled.

"I'm almost there." Ming said - Kit could hear his voice down the hall.  
  
  
"Kitty! Are you in here?" Ming asked as he walked into the empty classroom. 

He found Kit at the far-back table - on the floor and holding his stomach. Still in pain.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_\- at their apartment -_

"Kit. Wake up baby - We need to talk." Ming said as he held Kit in his arms.

After Ming had found Kit, he picked him (and his bag) up - carrying him to his car. Kit ended up falling asleep on the drive home. He was half-awake now that they were back in their own apartment. 

Kit whined and cuddled closer to Ming. Not in much pain anymore, just tired.

"Who did this?" Ming asked as he was examining the bruise slowly forming by Kit's ribs.

"I fell." Kit lied. It was painfully obvious.

"2 seconds to tell me who it was. Or no ice cream and cuddles after dinner." Ming threatened. 

"Jo." Kit whispered.

Ming's jaw clenched in anger - scaring Kit.

"Scary." Kit whiled.

"I'm not mad at you baby. I'm mad at him. Can you call P'Forth for me? P'Pha too?" Ming asked.

Kit's eyes went wide.

He nodded though - handing Ming his phone.

"My apartment. Now."


	5. (4) "But don't move, honey..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//CW same as all the others. Whoa! Wayo is older than Kit! (Kit 19, Wayo 21)  
> NO ONE KNOWS that MingKit are engaged (except for Pha, Forth, Yo, and Beam).

_**Chapter 4: "But don't move, honey,"** _

**~ 3 Weeks Later ~**

**3rd POV.**

Kit was bored at lunch. His usual group was busy with lab work and Ming was busy with Sotus.

Kit was bored and alone. Until an older, but smaller boy, ran up to Kit.

"Kitty!" Someone yelled.

Kit turned around to see Phana's little brother, Wayo.

"P'Yo! How've you been? It's been a while," Kit smiled and hugged the older. He hasn't seen him in a couple of months.

"I've been good. I heard Pha beat someone's ass for you. What was that about?" Yo asked and sat beside the younger at his lunch table.

"Same bully from high school." Kit sighed.

"Jo's back?" Yo was shocked.

"What do mean? He never left," Kit was confused.

"He moved to America senior year - said he was going to college out there." Yo explained.

"Then who's been beating me up, stealing my money, and assaulting me the last three years? If Jo's in America. Who the fuck is that?" Kit asked and pointed to who he thought was Jo coming towards them.

"Oh my god he's actually back. Kitty - let's go!" Yo panicked, helping Kit grab his stuff and run.

"Hurry!" Yo yelled - grabbing Kit's left hand and yanking him away.  
  


_*clink*_   
  


Kit's ring dropped to the ground. Right at Jo's feet...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_\- The next day at school -_

As Kit walked to class, he noticed that people were whispering and pointing at him.

He did a small check over himself; making sure nothing was wrong....

Kit gasped noticing that his ring was gone. It wasn't on his hand like it has been the last 2 years.

Kit freaked out and ran out of Meds - straight to Engineering to find Ming.

Little did he know; they weren't staring because of the missing ring...

_\- At the Engineering Building -_

"Excuse me P'," Kit tapped a hazer on the shoulder.

"Wha-- Kit! What's up kid?" Arthit asked.

"Where's Ming right now? It's important." Kit asked.

Arthit could tell something was off, Kit seemed too anxious. More than usual.

"Wait right here," Arthit smiled - ruffling Kit's hair before entering the hazer's room...  
  


"Arthit - what's up?" Ming asked as he noticed the older first.

"Kit's outside - said he needed to talk to you." Arthit said to Ming.

Ming nodded and got up; walking out to find Kit.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ming asked as he noticed small tears running down Kit's face.

Kit held up his left hand - the ring still missing.

"I can't find it. I'm not sure if it broke, or slipped off... I can't find it." Kit said.

He didn't apologize for losing it - which Ming appreciated. It's not like he lost it on purpose; it was out of their control if it broke or slid off.

Ming nodded and pulled Kit into a hug.

"It's ok baby. Do you want my gear instead? Until we get our actual rings?" Ming asked.

Kit nodded and hugged Ming tighter when he heard someone start walking towards them.

Ming kissed Kit's forehead, before pulling back so he could put his gear around Kit's wrist.

"The slut's finally found love?" Jo asked as he realized it was Kit with Ming.

Ming was ready to fight him again - Kit stopped him when he noticed something shiny on hanging from his neck.

Kit tapped Ming's shoulder, and then pointed to the necklace Jo was wearing.

"That's my ring." Kit said.

"Oh? This old thing?" Jo asked - his attitude as cocky as ever.

"Where'd you find it?" Ming (surprisingly nicely) asked Jo. 

"On the floor in Meds. Slut clearly didn't care enough to keep it on his hand. Why'd you come running to him about a stupid ring? It's cheap and falling apart." Jo looked at Kit. 

Kit didn't know how to respond - he looked up to Ming.

"As much as I hate you - That ring is special to us. We need it back _now_." Ming said.

"It's a cheap plastic ring. How could it possibly be special?" Jo asked. 

Kit grabbed the ring from the necklace - the ring ended up snapping in half. Ming held back a laugh. Kit just shook his head.

"It lasted nearly ten years. I'm surprised." Ming laughed - Kit nodded.

"Why is it special though? It's just plastic." Jo commented. 

"I won it at a carnival... that's where I met Ming. He said it was cute - so I gave it to him. A couple years ago, he gave it back to me as our engagement ring... It may look small and stupid - but it holds a lot of memories..." Kit started out confident but mumbled towards the end.

Ming nodded and wrapped his arm around Kit's waist. "The cut on the middle _(where it snapped)_ is actually from when we were learning how to cook. Kit was cutting veggies and nearly cut his finger off. That ring saved his finger." 

"Ming's dog also ate it... like three times. It's supposed to be neon pink - but its worn off over the years." Kit said.

"I also chucked it at Ming's head... multiple times." Kit added.

"For something small, that shit hurts." Ming said - he even moved his hair and showed the scar the ring left behind (last year). 

Jo seemed to have lost his voice. He didn't even try to make fun of them.

"You're engaged?" Jo asked.

Ming and Kit both nodded.

"Have been for the last 2, actually 3 years next month." Ming said.

"Christmas Eve." Kit mumbled.

"But Kit , you're underage. Isn't that illegal?" Jo's cocky attitude has returned.

"We started dating when Ming was 13. Well, if you can count middle school as dating. And we have been together ever since then. So, even though I am 19, and Ming is 23 right now. Our relationship is not illegal. Since we've been together before Ming was legal." Kit explained. 

"I didn't need a history lesson." Jo sassed.

"I didn't need _you_ to assume Ming was a Pedo." Kit sassed right back. 

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it." Ming cut in. "Just, get out over here. Leave Kit and I alone."

Ming then grabbed Kit's arm and lead him into the Sotus room.

MingKit's Ring: (imagine it's a faded pink/broke in half)


End file.
